Hyung! Am I Sweet or Handsome?
by Ly Sparkyu
Summary: [DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN]"Aku tidak mendapat yeojachingu bukan berarti aku mau dengan namja cuek sepertimu hyung/ Ucapanmu memang tak semanis wajahmu kyu/ Apa Kibum hyung baru saja mencuri first kiss ku?/ Apa, apa itu yeojachingu Kibum hyung?/ Ka-kau, kau mau a-apa hyung?/ Memang kenapa? Aku bisa membuat anak kecil."


**Hyung! Am I Sweet or Handsome?**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Ly Sparkyu<strong>

**Cast ****: Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin, Lee Sungmin, and other's.**

**Pair : KiHyun [Kibum X Kyuhyun]**

**Length ****: Onesho****o****t**

**Disclaimer ****: Cerita karya sendiri dan selalu berdoa supaya Kyuppa jadi milik sendiri juga. Kkkkkk.**

**Warning : BL, Typo(s), No Bashing and No Plagiat.**

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY READING!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aaaarrggghttt, lama-lama aku bisa gila hyung." Terdengar jeritan dari seorang namja berwajah manis yang duduk ditepi ranjang. Sedangkan namja yang dipanggil hyung tadi hanya diam memperhatikan namja yang sedari tadi hanya cemberut dan menekuk wajahnya.

"Kau patah hati?" tanya Kibum

"Bahkan aku harus patah hati sebelum memulai," jawab Kyuhyun, namja yang sedari tadi menekuk wajahnya.

"Lalu?"

"Yak, bisakah kau memberi solusi hyung? Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaanku." Tiba-tiba perut Kibum terasa mual mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang terlalu melankolis. Sungguh tidak sesuai dengan mulut pedas yang biasanya.

"Lalu?"

"Hyung bisakah kau perkaya kosa kata dalam hidupmu itu? Bahkan aku bisa hafal apa saja yang akan kau katakan."

"Akan ku usahakan." Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menarik ekspresi datar dari wajah Kibum. "Pantas saja sampai sekarang kau tidak punya yeojachingu?"

"Kau mau bukti?" Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar nada keseriusan dari perkataan Kibum. Sahabat sedari kecil sekaligus orang yang sudah dia anggap hyung itu, selama ini selalu bersamanya tidak pernah sekalipun menggandeng pasangan. Berbeda dengannya yang selalu ingin memiliki yeojachingu tapi selalu di tolak dengan alasan yang sama.

"Ba-baiklah, aku tunggu kalau begitu. Aku ingin lihat orang seperti apa yang mau dengan namja datar sepertimu." Meskipun ragu, tapi Kyuhyun mencoba menegaskan suaranya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Pertanyaan Kibum mengingatkan dia terhadap penolakan yang selama ini dia dapat.

"Aku tidak yakin hyung, mereka menolakku karena menurut mereka aku jauh lebih manis dari yeoja. Jadi mereka tidak mau memiliki namjachingu yang lebih manis darinya. Ck, benar-benar menyebalkan. Sepertinya mereka perlu memeriksakan matanya, bagaimana mungkin namja setampan ini di sebut manis." Kyuhyun mencoba memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya dari cermin di kamarnya. Walau dalam hati dia menyetujui penilaian kebanyakan orang, tapi dia selalu menepis dan mengatakan kalau dia itu tampan.

"Kalau begitu jadi namjachinguku saja."

Ada sedikit rasa malu dan senang ketika mendengar pernyataan Kibum walaupun menurutnya itu hanya lelucon. "Aku tidak mendapat yeojachingu bukan berarti aku mau dengan namja cuek sepertimu hyung." Kilah Kyuhyun untuk menutupi rasa senangnya.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya dicintai hyung, aku juga ingin diperhatikan dan disayangi. Bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kencan, apa saja dan kemana saja saat kencan. Disaat teman-teman sudah berganti pacar, aku sama sekali belum pernah. Apa aku tidak menarik hyung?" Ocehan panjang lebar yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun hanya dihadiahi deheman oleh Kibum

"Mwo? Apa menurutmu aku sama sekali tidak menarik hyung? Bahkan kau setuju dengan pertanyaanku tadi." Kyuhyun semakin menekuk wajahnya yang membuat Kibum jadi menahan senyum gelinya karena tidak mau mengambil resiko menerima amukan raja iblis jika sedang mengamuk.

"Hyung jawab aku?" Kyuhyun yang jengah karena sedari tadi Kibum tidak menanggapi keluhannya, akhirnya dia menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kibum.

"Haaaaah," Kibum menghela nafas dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang seperti anak kecil. "Aku lapar Kyu." Tanpa memperdulikan muka kusut Kyuhyun yang semakin kusut ibarat baju satu abad tidak di setrika, Kibum dengan santai melenggang keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Yak, kenapa kau malah pergi, hyung? Dasar es datar jeleeekk." Kyuhyun berteriak kesal karena tidak di acuhkan oleh kibum, namun tetap mngikuti Kibum keluar kamar.

**Kihyun**

"YEOBOOO." Terdengar suara melengking di koridor sekolah dari seorang namja yang tingginya diatas rata-rata.

"Aish, bisakah kau tidak berteriak-teriak dengan suara jelekmu itu?"

"Ucapanmu memang tak semanis wajahmu kyu."

"Yak,, berhentilah mengatakan aku manis cwhang. Aku ini tampan, Arrassoe?" Emosi Kyuhyun selalu naik jika mendengar siapapun menyebutnya manis. Seolah kata manis adalah kata keramat dalam kamus seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ani, walau bagaimanapun kau itu manis dan menggemaskan. Aku yakin semua akan setuju jika melihat wajahmu."

"Sekali lagi kau sebut aku manis, a "

CHUP…

Ocehan kyuhyun terputus karena tiba-tiba Changmin mencuri ciuman di pipi kyuhyun dan langsung berlari karena tidak mau menerima pukulan dari sahabatnya. Walaupun Changmin mengatakan Kyuhyun manis, namun dia juga tidak mau menanggung amukan Kyuhyun yang memang terkenal evil.

"Yak, berani-beraninya kau SHIM CHWAAANG." Kyuhyun berteriak marah sambil ikut berlari mengejar Changmin ke dalam kelas. Tanpa dia sadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap tajam dan mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi.

"Aku pulang." Kyuhyun berjalan malas masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang terlihat sepi, padahal bisa di pastikan noonya yang usil itu tidak kemana-mana.

"Aigoo anak eomma sudah pulang." Seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat anggun tersenyum berjalan kearah anak bungsunya. "Kenapa anak eomma yang tampan ini cemberut seperti ini eoh?" tanya eomma kyuhyun sambil mengelus surai ikalnya.

Seketika wajah kyuhyun tampak bersemangat mendengar ucapan eommanya. "Jinja? eomma Kyu ini tampan?"

Nyonya Cho mengerutkan kening karena mood anaknya cepat sekali berubah bahkan menjadi bersemangat. "Tentu saja anak eomma ini sangat tampan. Wae tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Kyu?"

"Banyak yang mengatakan Kyu ini cantik dan manis eomma, bahkan Kibum hyung dan tiang listrik sering mencium pipiku. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan eomma, bagaimana mungkin mereka mengatakan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang super tampan ini cantik?" adu kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah sebal.

Nyonya cho mau tak mau menahan senyum mendengar keluhan anaknya. Kalau boleh jujur Nyonya Cho juga sependapat dengan mereka yang mengatakan anaknya manis. Lihat saja kulitnya yang putih pucat dan halus seperti kulit yeoja. Dan jangan lupakan matanya yang bulat dan bening, pipinya yang berisi membuat orang ingin mencium dan mencubitnya. Terkadang Nyonya cho juga heran bagaimana mungkin dia melahirkan anak namja namun secantik yeoja. Sebelum nyonya Cho menjawab terlebih dulu Cho Ahra anak sulungnya mengganggu adiknya.

"Seperti ini adikku yang manis?" CHUP...

"Yak Nonaaaaa." Ahra segera berlari masuk kamar sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Rasanya tidak akan puas jika satu hari saja tidak mengganggu dongsaeng tersayangnya. Sedangkan Nyonya Cho hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anak-anaknya sambil terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang beranjak kekamarnya yang berada dilantai dua setelah pamitan kepada sang eomma.

Di sinilah kyuhyun saat ini, didalam kamar sambil menghadap ke cermin. Memperhatikan dirinya di cermin dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Dia memperhatikan kulitnya yang putih namun cenderung pucat untuk kadar laki-laki, dan beralih menatap perutnya yang rata tanpa ABS tidak seperti sahabatnya si tiang listrik maupun hyung berwajah flat yang memiliki ABS sempurna di tubuhnya. Dia menghela nafas karena frustasi melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Kemudian dia memperhatikan wajahnya, bibirnya yang semerah cery lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang chubby.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti yeoja?" monolognya sambil terus memperhatikan dirinya di cermin.

"Aaarrghht." Dia semakin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Lama berdiri di cermin membuatnya semakin frustasi saja. Bagaimana mungkin dia yang selalu memasang wajah cool namun tetap dikatakan manis dan cantik bahkan melebihi yeoja.

"Berhentilah berlaku bodoh, Kyu." Kibum yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kelakuan Kyuhyun di pintu menjadi jengah. Tidak heran kalau Kibum tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan kamar Kyuhyun, karena rumah mereka memang bersebelahan.

"Hyung, cobalah kau perhatikan baik-baik wajahku."

"Shirreo, aku sudah bosan," tolak Kibum.

"Hyung, bagaimana supaya aku terlihat tampan di mata yeoja?" Kyuhyun tidak mau menyerah, karena wajahnya yang akan menentukan masa depannya. Kalau semua yeoja menolak menjadi pacarnya karena dia manis, lalu bagaimana dia bisa punya kekasih. Sahabat Kyulinenya saja sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing.

"Wajahmu tetap terlihat manis," jawab Kibum sekenanya.

"MWO. Apa penglihatanmu rusak hyung? Coba kau perhatikan, aku ini tampan hyung, sangat tampan." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kibum supaya hyung berwajah flat itu bisa percaya kalau dia tampan.

CHUP...

Bukannya menjawab, Kibum malah mencium Kyuhyun dan beranjak keluar kamar. Kyuhyun hanya diam mematung karena shock. Memang bukan sekali dua kali Kibum mencium Kyuhyun, namun biasanya dia hanya mencium di pipi. Tidak seperti saat ini, Kibum mencium tepat di bibir. Perlu ditekankan sekali lagi, Kibum mencium tepat di bibir. Dan itu cukup membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak tidak normal.

"Apa Kibum hyung baru saja mencuri first kiss ku?" monolog Kyuhyun sambil meraba bibirnya dan semburat merah pun muncul di pipinya. Andaikan Kibum melihat, betapa manisnya Kyuhyun saat tersipu seperti saat ini. Namun, saat tersadar dari fikiran gilanya, Kyuhyun langsung mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berteriak histeris. "EOMMAAAAAAAA."

Eomma Kyuhyun yang sedang menyiapkan untuk makan malam terkejut karena mendengar teriakan dari Kyuhyun. "Ada apa dengannya Bummie?" tanya eomma Kyuhyun ketika melihat Kibum turun dari tangga.

"Bummie hanya mengganggu adik kecil Bummie saja eomma," jawab Kibum sambil pamit pulang. Kibum memang dari kecil memanggil eomma Kyuhyun dengan sebutan eomma, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Nyonya Cho hanya tersenyum dan tidak mau ambil pusing karena teriakan si bungsu. Namun nyonya Cho langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring-piring yang dia susun ketika mendengar langkah tergesa dari tangga.

"Kyu, mau kemana chagi?"

"Kyu, ke rumah Sungmin hyung sebentar eomma." Kyuhyun langsung berlari dan mengambil sepedanya tanpa memperdulikan teriakan eommanya yang menyuruhnya cepat pulang. Begitu sampai di rumah sepupunya, Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke kamar Sungmin setelah menyapa Ahjumma dan Ahjussi yang sedang di ruang tengah.

"Hyuu " Kalimat Kyuhyun langsung terputus begitu melihat Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi daerah privatnya. Kyuhyun mematung melihat tubuh Sungmin yang terekspos jelas. Seketika Kyuhyun langsung menekuk wajahnya yang membuat Sungmin mengernyit heran.

"Kyu, kenapa berdiri di depan pintu saja, masuklah." Hancur sudah harapan Kyuhyun untuk membuktikan kalau Sungmin lebih pantas di katakan manis darinya. Karena ternyata Sungmin juga memiliki otot dan ABS yang tercetak jelas di tubuhnya, berbeda dengannya yang sama sekali tidak berotot. Dan jangan lupakan sepupu imutnya itu juga jago martial art.

"Kenapa anak itu?" tanya Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Biasanya dia akan sangat berisik jika sudah datang ke rumahnya.

**Kihyun**

Sudah hampir satu minggu Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat Kibum disekolah, bahkan hyung berwajah flat itu tidak pernah lagi main ke rumahnya. Padahal setiap hari Kibum akan datang ke rumah Kyuhyun walaupun itu hanya sekedar membuatnya berteriak marah. Satu minggu tidak melihat Kibum, tak ayal membuat Kyuhyun menjadi rindu. Walaupun hyungnya itu tidak pernah berbicara banyak, tapi Kyuhyun lebih suka asal itu ada Kibum.

"Kyunie,eomma harus pergi menemani appa ke Busan untuk beberapa hari. Kyunie tidak apa-apakan kalau eomma tinggal dengan noona?"

"Ne,eomma. Kyu tidak apa-apa, eomma tidak usah khawatir." Kalau dulu Kyuhyun akan menangis dan berteriak minta ikut, tapi sekarang dia sudah bisa tenang jika di tinggal eommanya walau untuk beberapa hari.

"Kyunie bisa meminta Bumie untuk menemani Kyunie disini." Mendengar nama Kibum, Kyuhyun jadi teringat penyebabnya menjadi uring-uringan seharian di kamar. Setelah eomma dan appanya pergi, Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke rumah Kibum setelah mengunci pintu rumah karena noonanya sedang belajar kelompok di rumah temannya.

"Ahjumma, Kibum hyung ada di rumah?" tanya Kyuhyun di depan pagar rumah Kibum ketika melihat ahjumma yang bekerja di rumah Kibum sedang menyiram bunga.

"Tuan muda Kibum sedang pergi dengan temannya."

"Siapa ahjumma? Apa itu Donghae hyung?"

"Bukan, ahjumma baru melihatnya beberapa hari ini. Dia yeoja yang sangat cantik." Seketika dada Kyuhyun bergemuruh hebat. Tiba-tiba dia teringat percakapannya dengan Kibum beberapa waktu lalu kalau Kibum mau membuktikan kalau dia bisa memiliki yeojachingu.

"Apa, apa itu yeojachingu Kibum hyung?"

Tes, tes, tes….

Air mata langsung saja mengalir di pipi chubbynya. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa menangis, tapi membayangkan Kibum pergi bersama yeojachingunya, benar-benar membuat hati Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit. Rasanya ada ribuan jarum menghujam di jantungnya, ada rasa tidak rela terbersit di hatinya kalau Kibum di miliki orang lain. Tanpa mengacuhkan pandangan ahjumma yang langsung menghentikan acara menyiram bunganya ketika melihat Kyuhyun menangis, Kyuhyun langsung berbalik pulang dan mengabaikan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Air mata bodoh berhentilah keluar." Kyuhyun duduk di sofa masih dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. "Kenapa aku jadi cengeng seperti ini, kalau Kibum hyung dan Changmin melihat pasti mereka benar-benar mengatakan aku mirip yeoja." Selama ini dia selalu mendengar nasihat appanya kalau namja tidak boleh menangis. Tapi air matanya justru semakin deras setiap membayangkan saat ini Kibum sedang bersenang-senang dengan yeojachingunya. Dia menangis bukan karena iri Kibum sudah memiliki yeojachingu sedangkan dia belum, tapi dia menangis karena tidak rela Kibum bersama yang lain.

"Aku, hiks, lebih baik, hiks tidak memiliki yeojachingu dari pada Kibum hyung pergi. Hiks…hiks…" Mata Kyuhyun benar-benar sembab saat ini. Beruntung tidak ada noona ataupun eommanya dirumah, karena bisa di pastikan kedua yeoja cantik itu akan heboh kalau Kyuhyun sudah menangis. Sedari kecil Kyuhyun sangat jarang menangis, tapi akan sangat susah mendiamkan Kyuhyun yang sudah menangis.

"Hyuuung, hiks… Kibum hyung, hiks…huweeeee eomma, Kibum hyung tidak mau bertemu Kyunie lagi. Kibum hyung tidak sayang Kyunie lagi, dia sudah punya yeojachingu. Huweeeee eommaaaa."

"Seperti ada yang menyebut namaku." Seketika tangisan Kyuhyun terhenti dan melihat ke arah Kibum yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya. Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya agar tidak terlihat Kibum, walau pada kenyataanya mata sembab dan hidung yang memerah tidak dapat di sembunyikan.

Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk tepat di samping Kyuhyun yang sedang memasang wajah semasam mungkin. Tidak mau bertatap mata dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Kau menangis?"

"Aku tidak menangis."

"Kau marah denganku?"

"Ne,aku marah denganmu hyung."

"Apa kesalahanku?"

"Aku tidak akan memberi tahu."

"Kau membenciku?"

"Ne, aku membencimu hyung."

"Kau tidak mau melihatku?"

"Ne, aku tidak mau melihatmu."

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Ne, aku mencintaimu."

"Kau mau menjadi namjachinguku?"

"Ne, aku ma , MWO?" Sepertinya otak Kyuhyun berjalan sangat lambat saat ini, sampai-sampai tidak sadar apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

"Sudah ku duga kalau kau memang mencintaiku," jawab Kibum dengan santainya sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang masih dalam mode shock berat.

"Yak,siapa yang bilang aku mencintai namja datar dan menyebalkan sepertimu."

"Begitu ya, berarti memang hanya aku yang mencintaimu." Dengan wajah yang di buat sesedih mungkin, Kibum beranjak dari sofa dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mencerna ucapannya.

"Yak hyung, kau menyebalkan sekali. Mana ada orang mengucapkan cinta seperti itu. Dasar es datar jelekkkkk,"

BRUK…

Kyuhyun langsung melempar kepala Kibum dengan gulungan majalah milik eommanya. Biar saja Kibum gagar otak atau bodoh sekalian. Kibum berbalik melihat Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi mengeluarkan air mata sambil mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi korban kekerasan Kyuhyun.

Meskipun bukan lagi anak-anak, tapi Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyunienya yang dulu, yang lucu dan menggemaskan. "Bodoh." Kibum menyentil dahi Kyuhyun pelan dan menghapus air mata di wajah chubbynya. Tidak lagi dapat Kyuhyun sembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari Kibum dengan jarak yang sedekat ini.

"Ka-u, kau mau a-apa hyung?" Kyuhyun langsung memundurkan kepalanya ketika Kibum akan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Menurutmu apa?" tanya Kibum balik masih dengan mempertahankan posisinya yang beberapa senti lagi akan bersentuhan dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Seketika Kyuhyun langsung menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah tangannya, karena tangan yang sebelah di jadikan untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau waktu itu sudah mencuri ciuaman pertamaku," kata Kyuhyun masih dengan menutup bibirnya.

"Kata siapa itu pertama, sepertinya itu yang ke dua puluh atau lebih. Aku lupa." Ya, tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, Kibum memang sering mencuri ciuman dari bibir Kyuhyun ketika dia tengah tertidur pulas.

"MWO! Sebanyak it-mmmfftt." Kibum langsung menyambar bibir Kyuhyun ketika tangan yang di gunakan untuk menutup bibirnya terlepas karena terkejut. Kyuhyun meronta dan memukul dada Kibum, tapi langsung dicekal tangan Kibum dan menghimpit tubuhnya di sofa.

Ciuman Kibum yang dalam namun tetap lembut membuat tubuh Kyuhyun melemas dan langsung menyerah untuk memberontak dan lebih memilih menikmati ciuman Kibum dengan menutup matanya. Masih dengan bibir yang saling bertaut, perlahan-lahan Kibum membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun di sofa dan langsung menindihnya.

Karena terbuai dengan permainan lidah Kibum, membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil yang langsung membuat Kibum menyeringai puas di sela-sela ciumannya. Seolah ingin mengatakan kalau dia sangat menikmati ciuman mereka, Kyuhyun meremas-remas rambut belakang Kibum.

Kibum melepas ciumannya dan memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat merah padam dengan bibir yang sudah membengkak."Saranghae Kyu." Kibum kembali menempelkan bibir mereka dan menekan-nekannya dengan melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kyuhyun. Seolah tidak cukup sampai di situ, lidah Kibum turun menjelajahi leher jenjang Kyuhyun yang membuat empunya mengeluarkan desahannya,namun tidak meninggalkan bekas. Kibum tidak bodoh untuk membuat masalah karena mereka masih sekolah.

Bibir Kibum kembali melumat bibir Kyuhyun yang terasa sangat manis dan menjadi candu baginya. Seluruh wajah Kyuhyun tidak lepas dari jangkauan bibir Kibum dan kembali lagi menghisap dan melumat bibir pinkish itu. Di sela-sela ciumannya Kyuhyun membuka matanya melihat Kibum yang berada di atasnya masih memejamkan mata. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka walaupun Kibum masih kelas tiga SMA tapi sudah sangat mahir dalam berciuman yang membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menegang dan merasakan sensasi yang selama ini tidak pernah dia rasakan. Sentuhan, lumatan, dan hisapannya benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun gila.

Setelah lebih dari lima belas menit, Kibum melepas ciuamannya dan mengapus jejak saliva yang tertinggal di wajah Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin protes, tapi dia terlalu malu untuk mengatakan kalau dia masih ingin melanjutkan ciuamannya.

Ketika sedang menghindari kontak mata dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun teringat percakapannya dengan ahjumma yang bekerja di rumah Kibum. "Hyung siapa yeoja itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit ragu.

"Kau cemburu eoh?"

"Yak, kau menyebalkan." Kibum langsung menarik Kyuhyun duduk di pangkuannya ketika Kyuhyun akan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Dia itu adik dari Siwon yang akan pindah ke Canada, aku di minta Siwon untuk membantu mengurus visanya." Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut Kyuhyun tahu kenapa Kibum yang membantu mengurus visa keberangkatan adiknya. Karena Siwon beberapa minggu lalu terbang ke China membantu appa dan eommanya.

"Lalu,kau kemana saja satu minggu ini, hyung?"

"Kau merindukanku?" bulu kuduk Kyuhyun langsung meremang karena nafas Kibum menerpa kulit lehernya. Walaupun ragu, Kyuhyun tetap mengangguk mengakui kalau dia merindukan namja berwajah datar ini.

Kibum mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. "Aku sengaja menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugasku dan mempersiapkan untuk ujian." Kyuhyun baru ingat beberapa minggu lagi Kibum akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan.

"Hyung apa kau akan meninggalkanku setelah kau menyelesaikan sekolahmu?" Ada nada tidak rela di sana. Kyuhyun sedih kalau sampai Kibum akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar Negeri dan meninggalkannya di sini.

"Kau akan menungguku kan?" Kyuhyun hanya mampu diam dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Seminggu saja tidak melihat Kibum rasanya sudah sangat rindu apalagi sampai bertahun-tahun. Kibum menghadapkan wajah Kyuhyun ke arahnya. "Aku akan sering mengunjungimu. Dan ketika libur sekolah, aku akan mengajakmu."

Kyuhyun sadar kalau dia tidak boleh egois, dia tidak bisa menahan Kibum agar selalu berada di sisinya. Walaupun Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Kibum, tapi masa depan mereka lebih penting. Mencoba tersenyum manis, Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju.

"Setelah kau selesai sekolah, aku akan menikahimu."

"Yak, mana bisa secepat itu hyung. Kita masih terlalu kecil."

"Memang kenapa? Aku bisa membuat anak kecil."

"Dasar pervert." Meskipun begitu Kyuhyun tetap tertawa dan memeluk Kibum dengan erat. Dan tanpa malu-malu Kyuhyun mencium pipi Kibum berulang kali. Memang seperti ini seharusnya, Kibum melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar Negeri dan Kyuhyun menyelesaikan sekolahnya di Seoul. Mereka akan bersama lagi sampai tangan Tuhan yang akan menyatukan mereka untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Note's : Alohhhaaaa…! Ada yang kenal saya? Maksudnya, saya yang mempublishkan FF ini, nama saya Lullaby Dik. Hehe. Ketemu dimana-mana ya -,-<strong>

**Ini akun buat Ly Sparkyu. Author KiHyun yang masih Fresh (hapadeh). FF ini murni punya Ly Sparkyu. Gak ada di edit dan segala macam, Dik Cuma bantu mem-publishkan dan ganti format kepala FF nya aja. Gak apa-apa ya saeng **

**Selamat merayakan 'DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN' ALL!**

**Dan, selamat potek bagi yang potek #ditimpukmassal.**

**Doakan aja deh yang terbaik buat Uri Sungminnie.**

**Buat Ly, Dik komen disini ya saeng. FF kamu udah bagus banget. Romance dan Humor nya dapat! Keren deh! Ah iya, format FF kamu eonni buat seperti punya eonni. Gak apa ya ^^**

**Udah deh itu aja. Ntar Dik kebanyakan bacot. **

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Next FF : [KiHyun – Make A Deal]**

**Important!**

**Make A Review Please?**

**Yang baca mohon ninggalin jejak ya! Hargai penulis yang membuat cerita ini, di tengah kesibukan ujian loh… Ly dan Dik sama-sama baru selesai ujian.**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


End file.
